


Shifting Gears

by DominaUmbra666



Series: Weecest Shorts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaUmbra666/pseuds/DominaUmbra666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Sam how to drive... and they make out a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Gears

“Okay so first thing you have to do is put it in drive. Press down on the brake and move the gear while holding it down.”

“I know how to put a car in drive Dean.”

They were both sitting in the front of the Impala. The only thing different from usual is that Sam was in the driver’s seat. Dean was sitting in the middle of the bench seat with his side pressed against Sam’s.

Sam put the car into drive. He then looked over at Dean.

“I thought you could do this by yourself?”

“I can, but I don’t want you nagging me for not listening to you. Come on, where are we going? What should I do next?” Sam kept his foot on the brake as he looked over at Dean.

Dean leaned down and kissed Sam. He put his hand onto Sam’s thigh while Sam leaned up into the kiss. Dean’s tongue traced along Sam’s lower lip and it caused the younger brother to gasp. His foot slipped off the brake a bit and the car lurched forward a few feet before Sam slammed back onto the break.

“Easy there, Tiger. You can’t let yourself get distracted while you’re driving,” Dean whispered into his ear before nipping at the lobe.

“You jerk! You knew that would happen!”

“You can’t prove anything… Bitch.”

“Whatever,” said Sam, though a grin was still stretched across his face. “Just tell me where I should go now.” He looked over at Dean again. “And no more distractions.”

“You’re no fun.” Dean scooted himself a little away from Sam on the bench so that there were a few inches between them now. “Alight, take your foot off the brake and place it on the gas. We’re gonna take a few laps around the parking lot to get you used to the steering and then were hitting a diner cuz I could use a burger right now.”

“Don’t you think I need a little more practice before I drive on an actual road?”

“Nah, I trust you not to crash us into a lamp post.”

Sam didn’t respond, rather he just started pulling forward. He turned the wheel and made a left turn as he approached the end of the lot. He kept circling and making figure eights for a few minutes.

Finally, Dean stopped him. “Alright, time to head out for food. Pull out and take a left. Don’t forget to signal.”

“Since when do you signal?”

“Since you don’t actually have a permit yet.”

“Fine.”

Sam drove far slower than Dean ever would. Dean gave him quite instructions while keeping his hand on Sam’s thigh. Soon they pulled into the one diner in town.

“Look how great you did Sammy!” Dean said with a grin. Sam beamed back at him.

Soon they were making out again with Sam pressed up against the Impala’s door. Dean hovered over him as he licked his way into his brother’s mouth. Sam nipped his bottom lip before Dean moved down to suck at Sam’s neck. Dean delivered a sharp bite and Sam let out a moan in response. Suddenly, Dean’s stomach rumbled.

“I thought we came here for food?” said Sam.

“We did, but then you started this and we got carried away.”

“I started this?”

“Yep. Now get out of the car. Food is calling,” said Dean as he opened the passenger door to let himself out. Sam followed suit and they made their way into the diner.


End file.
